


Andrea goes Irish

by weallknownialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallknownialler/pseuds/weallknownialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea gets the opportunity to study abroad...guess where? In Ireland! Where she stays with a guest family, the Horan family. Yes, family of Niall Horan from One Direction... Let's see what happens, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I started to write...., it probably not going to be updated every week!! Just an advanced warning, but I'm gonna try my best, though;) my first fic still has the priority! I just had to start writing this:D
> 
> This one is for Andrea, because of her I came up with this story!

“Andrea? Mrs Garcia wants to see” Andrea’s eyes got big when her teacher English snapped her out of her daydream.

Ms Garcia was responsible for the whole foreign exchange program, she couldn’t have decided already, right? The interview was only a week ago, and other students who where allowed to apply for the program had their interviews this week. Impossible…

“Ms, do you know why she wants to see me?”

“No, but it can’t be that bad, it's you were talking about.” she smiled sweetly. Andrea walked out of the classroom towards the foreign international study office.

_Oke, don’t be nervous. Do not start crying if she tells me I’m not going to Ireland, what is probably going to happen. Because nothing comes easy to me. Never._

“Andrea? An-dreaa?”

Andrea snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, she already passed Ms Garcia’s room.

“Oh, good morning” she smiled.

“I just saw you pass, completely drowned in your thoughts, huh?”

“Yes, you can say that” they walked into the room and Andrea took a seat. Playing with the seam of her dress.

“Don’t be nervous, honey.” Felicia noticed her nervous behaviour, smiling at her.

“Not?” Andrea looked up from her hands.

“Your not gonna tell me, you were doubting yourself? Andrea! You’re by far the best first year student in years, the interviews were just a formal thingy.”

Andrea’s eyes got big, “This means, that I, euhm…”

“Yes, you’re going to Ireland for your study. How exciting is that! If you still want it, of course. ”

“No… what? Serious, you’re not kidding me? That’s amazing, omg, I’m so excited!” she smiled and couldn’t hold in her laugh, not being able to sit still on the chair.

“I knew you would react like this. So… I’ve got a list here” she placed some papers on the desk in front of Andrea.

“What are these? More forms?”

“This is the list of families you could stay, you mentioned you wanted to life with a guest family, right?”

“Yes. Well… my parents will feel better if I’m going to stay at a guest family.”

“They are completely right about that one. So on the first page there are families from and in Dublin, the rest are from cities close, maximum an hour outside the city. So I don’t know were your preference goes to?”

“Never thought about it, but I guess you see more from Ireland and the people in smaller cities.”

“You’re totally right about that. These are only the names and places, if you see names that feel good, we can get the portfolios to get more information.

How was she supposed to pick out a family by name? She skipped the first page, and scanned the remaining names on the list.

Her eyes locked on one name, B. Horan.

_Nah, that’s impossible the same, right? It can’t be._

She traced her finger over the paper, stopping at City of residence. It said: **Mullingar, Westmeath Ireland.**

“Found one?” Felicia asked her when she noticed Andrea has stopped reading the list.

Andrea looked up from the paper, “Well… I’ve heard about Mullingar and I just saw a guest family located there.”

“Which name is it?” she stood up and walked to an archive closet.

“B. Horan.”

“Mmm… doesn’t say much to me. Wait a minute... Bingo!” she had a folder in her hand, closing the drawer.

She sat back down behind the desk and opened the folder. “Oh yes, he’s new on the list. Bobby Horan, dad of two sons, not married.”

“The sons, do they still live at home?”

“No, it says that the youngest is 19 and lives most of his time in London, if he is in Mullingar he does live with his dad. His oldest son is engaged, so I assume he doesn’t live at home.”

“Do you think I can stay there?”

“Sure, I’ll set it up for you, hon! Your application for the study visa was already in progress right?”

“Yes, getting it next week.”

“Well, you can start packing your bags! You’re moving there before summer right? Having 2 semesters of English, right? Spending summer over there and than another 2 or 3 semesters related to your study?”

“That’s the plan! The first semester I can attend starts next month already. So I do have to wrap the last things up here.”

“Your going to be away from home for a long time, you think your oke with that?”

“Well, it’s obviously completely new. Never been without my parents, so we’ll have to see how it goes. But I want this so badly, I’m so excited!!!”

“I would be over the moon! I’m going to call Mr Horan and set everything up for you, btw don’t worry we are not allowed to say that you picked him out yourself. Your placed” she winked at Andrea.

_Good cover for me when I get there…_

“Andrea?” Ms Garcia laughed, “already there in your thoughts, huh?”

Andrea knocked her head yes, smiled and stood up, walking towards the door, turning back around “Thank you so much, Ms Garcia! You’ve made my day” walking out.

She grabbed her phone and went into contacts, calling ‘Mamá’.

\------

Andrea: “Mom, mom! I’m allowed to go to Ireland, they picked ME!”

Mom: “Oh honey, I’m so proud of you! Your dad and I both, we knew you would do it.”

Andrea: “I’m so excited! Talk to you when I get home, is dad going to be home already at that time?”

Mom: “Sure thing, baby. Dad is going to be home at 5 today.”

Andrea: “Great, see you at home.”

\-------

 

She walked back into the classroom, her friends all looking at her with anticipation. The smile never left her face and told them the conversation was a good one.

“You’ve got the spot, don’t you!” one of them shouted.

“Yesyes! I do!!” she joined her excited friends at the tables in the back.

Nobody could ruin this day, the next month, the coming period. She felt great, extremely happy, on a pink cloud. Sending out a tweet in her lunch break and posted a text post on Tumblr.

Got the spot for studying in Ireland! Omfg fjspfefhiefh

Leaving the information of her guest family out, she wasn’t going to tell anyone apart from her parents.

She didn’t want to come over as the fangirling fan towards the Horan family, cause if all people knew, they would put 1 + 1 together, finding out that she choice Bobby’s place to stay just for the possibility of meeting and getting to know Niall. 

It was her little secret… at least for now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter:D Hope you guys like it!

There she was, standing at the airport enclosed between the embrace of her parents. Today was the day; today she was flying from Colombia to Ireland, 6 hours to New York and another 7 hours to Dublin. Not something to look foreword too, 16 hours in a goddamn plane.

_All by my self on a plane for 16 hours. Whoa! So much fun!_ She had thought when she woke up this morning.

 

“We’re going to miss you so much, our baby girl.” Her mom sobbed.

“Honey, let her go. She has to go through security and board her plane” her dad tried to get her mom off her.

He placed his hand on her face, kissing her forehead, “I’m going to miss my baby, be good and nice to your guest family, help in the household and stuff. But I know you’ll be perfect.”

“Yes, dad I will. Thank you, I’m gonna to miss you too!” she hugged her dad, dropping her arms off his side, turning away. Andrea walked towards the security check and looked back once before walking out of the sight of her parents.

_And now my adventure begins, my story._

 

She was nervous, more than she expected her to be, walking alone in the airport. The second she was allowed to board the plane she did.

She was in row 14, seated at the window. The seat next to her empty and the seat on the aisle was a young woman with quite huge baby bump; Andrea smiled at her when she sat down, the woman smiled back.

After dinner and watching two movies, Bride Wars and Bridesmaids the plane landed in New York where the passengers had to leave the plane for 2 hours before continuing its journey to Dublin.

“You’re alone?” the woman asked when they were seated once again: she was definitely Irish.

Andrea looked to the side she was smiling at her.

“Yes, going to study in Ireland.”

“That’s exciting, for how long?”

“Going to be there for about a year.”

“That’s such a long time, first time without parents?”

“Omg, yeah! I’m seventeen, so definitely a first.”

“I would be so scared, being in a unfamiliar place and stuff.”

“Na-ah, I’m just really exciting and staying with a guest family so I won’t be too lonely. So how about you, you went to Columbia for a vacation and on your way back?”

“That’s good to hear! Irish are the best, so the family will be nice. I went to visit some family, me and the baby bump needed some chilling time.”

Hearing her talk, merely the way she talked made Andrea think she was still quite young, or younger than she first thought.

“You liked it? You’re boyfriend didn’t came along?” Maybe it was bit inappropriate to ask, but she was just being her curious self.

“I love Colombia so badly. When I was younger I stayed there every summer, but every since my parents got divorced we don’t go there as often. Boyfriend? No, that shower of cunt was out the second he heard about this little lad growing inside of me.”

“Serious?! That must be rough, how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m not a lot older than you are, hon. I’m only 19.” The girl, yes she is still a girl, looked away from Andrea, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Well… euhm… I would never have guessed that! So I can assume it was not really planned.”

“Thanks, I kind of find it embarrassing to tell girls my age. So stupid and dumb, it really is, but I can’t change a thing about it,” she smiled again, “so think before you let somebody into your panties” she grinned.

A laugh slipped out of her mouth, “I will think about you when a situation like that occurs. What never is going to happen, anyway” she chuckled.

“Oh hon, don’t say that! You’re gorgeous and Irish love foreign exchange students. I’m Sarah by the way” she turned and shook her hand.

“Andrea.”

-x-

Andrea took a nap and watched another movie to kill some time. She was getting restless; she is the kind of girl who can’t sit still for too long. 16 hours in a plane could easily be defined as long, way too long.

She let out a heavy sigh when the plane finally landed; she stood up and stretched her legs. Sarah woke up and smiled stretching her arms letting out a big yawn.

“Andrea, let me give you my phone number! So if you want to meet up, or need help with anything you can ring me!”

“Sure!” she reached in her bag to get her phone out, handing it to Sarah.

_Already made one friend, I’m on a roll…_ She smiled to herself.

 

She walked alongside Sarah to the right luggage transporter belt.

Sarah’s suitcase came first; so they parted ways, Andrea promising she would call her after she settled at her quest family.

 

But 30 minutes later there was still no sign of her two suitcases. Andrea started to panic.

_They’ve got to be kidding me! This is not happening to me…. not now. Like no! What should I do know?! Omfg._

 

She decided she was going to wait for another 10 minutes, there was no luggage coming through for 5 minutes already. It was happening and it was happening to her, great timing.

Andrea felt like crying, curling herself up in a ball and cry. But she can’t, she has to hold it in, although it took all her strength.

Then she realised, 'Bobby', he must be outside these doors waiting for her. And he probably knew what to do.

She walked towards the folding doors that opened by her approach; she walked into the arrival hall. There was only one man standing in the room, a smile forming on his face when he saw her.

“You must be Andrea!” he took a step foreword.

“Hello” Andrea didn’t know if she would shake his hand or give him a hug.

Bobby, thank god, took that decision for her by putting his arms around her shoulders.

He put her at arm distance “How are you doing? The flight went okay? Where is your suitcase?” he looked over her shoulder.

“Honestly, I feel like crying. My suitcases never showed up, and I don’t know what to do right now.” Andrea bit her lip, not wanting to burst.

He immediately looked concerned, “You’ve got to be kidding. We’ll report it and figure something about, honey. Don’t worry about it” he rubbed his hands over her shoulder/upper arm.

Andrea just knocked her head ‘yes’, he was already being really nice and he only knew her for a few minutes.

-x-

After reporting her lost suitcases and getting some food they stepped into the car and were on the way to Mullingar.

“So…” Andrea started but decided not to finish her sentence.

“What did you wanted to say?” Bobby asked after some time.

“You are Niall’s dad right? When they placed me…”

_Placed me? That came out easy._

 

“The name Horan got me thinking about it, but I kind of thought it couldn’t or something.” She looked up to Bobby.

He laughed.

_The laugh, Niall has the laughter of his father. It’s unreal; it’s exactly the same._

 

“Well, yeah I am. You’re a fan?”

“Yes, quite a big one.” A blush formed on her face, although there was nothing to be ashamed about.

“Why you’re blushing?” he laughed, “everybody heard of them by now. It’s nothing special, I meet fans everyday.”

“That is 100% true, but still. Isn’t it weird you’ve got a fan living in your house?”

“No, you don’t seem like the girl who would freak out or go nuts if Niall comes home” he looked at her, “he comes home next week, btw. Just for a couple of days, small week.”

“I won’t, I promise” she promised with a laugh.

“Can I turn on the radio?”

“Sure”, Bobby got the radio on and turned the volume higher.

Andrea closed her eyes, a big smile on her face.

 

 _Next week... Only one week and I’ll be meeting Niall already._ Her breath becoming even, slipping into a nap.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry.... It's short like really short:# But I wanted to give you guys something. I'm having a Holiday so there will be a midweek upload;)

“Andrea? Andrea?” a soft push on her shoulder woke her up, flicking her eyes open a gasp leaving her mouth, not realising where she was for a moment.

“We’re here” Bobby smiled at her, receiving a smile back. Andrea stepped out of the car and walked along next to Bobby.

“So... don’t be too stressed about your suitcases and stuff. I called Denise, I bet you already know but Denis is Grey’s fiancé. She’s quite taller and more voluminous than you are, but you’ll have something to wear until the shops open tomorrow.”

“Oh really? That’s really nice of her! I’ll take anything right now.” She smiled at him.

The house was pretty, just a regular terraced house but there was a little path going to the back of the house at either side of it, making it look bigger.

He opened the door, which was already unlocked, “Greg, Denise?”

“We’re in the kitchen, pa!” Greg called from the kitchen Bobby led Andrea the way.

“Hey guys, this is Andrea. Andrea, Greg and Denise.” He introduced her to his son and soon to be daughter in law.

Denise pulled her in for a friendly hug and so did Greg.

_I like this family, and Niall totally fits in the picture._

“It’s really nice to meet you, guys.” Andrea smiled; Denise grabbed a bag that stood against a cabinet behind her.

“You’d like to change your outfit, you’re way tinier than I expected but we’ll make it work before I take you shopping tomorrow. And let’s hope those dumb fools find your suitcases!” she sounded enthusiastic.

“That would be nice, thank you so much for helping out. You definitely didn’t have to.”

“No problem honey, and don’t thank me.” He placed her hand on Andrea’s back, “We’ll see you two back in a bit. Greg start dinner will ya?” she laughed.

-x-

“The left room, honey.”

“This one?”

“Yes, Bobby told me you would stay in this room.”

Andrea opened the door, revealing a cute room with a small two-person bedspring, a wardrobe closet and dresser. Simply painted in cream white, but it worked perfectly with the evening sun lightening the room. She could picture herself waking up in here.

Denise placed the bag on the bed and opened it, “Ok, I’ve got pretty much everything in here. The panties were meant for my sister’s birthday in three days but you can have them, she probably wouldn’t even fit in them.” She held the panties in front of her, debating it again.

“What do you like to wear to bed? Pyjama or big shirt with or without shorts?”

Andrea peeked in the bag, “You really packed everything. Literally every-single-thing! This is going to sound gross but I’m definitely taking the panties, and shirt with shorts is has preference.” Andrea looked down fiddling with her fingers.

She displayed the panties on the bed, a big shirt and some cute little white/blue shorts. “For tomorrow a jeans and t-shirt? You seem the t-shirt and jeans kind of girl.”

“You completely understand the comfortable girl” she laughed.

“So want to try some of the things?”

“Sure.” Andrea picked out some clothes from the bag.

“You want me to leave the room?”

“Euhm…”

_“Girls among each other don’t be such a prude”._ She thought, hearing her mothers voice in her head.

 

“No you don’t have to, I mean girls among each other, right?”

“Yes. You’ve got sisters, brothers?” she asked while Andrea started to change into a different t-shirt.

“I don’t have any, just me, my parents and the rest of the family.” She laughed while almost tripping over because the tight legs of her jeans wouldn’t come off her legs.

“Must be hard for them, you know not having their baby girl at home anymore. So you know my little soon to be brother in law?” she looked up at Andrea.

“Of course, like who doesn’t?” she answered grinning.

“True that! I’ve seen it happening and it’s quite nuts.”

“Did Niall change with all of it?”

“Nialler? No never, you’ll meet him and you'll see he’s definitely just a normal nineteen year old” Denise smiled, almost with this proud smile on her face.

“He’ll probably like you.” Denise said more to herself than for Andrea to hear.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“C’mon, look at yourself, Andrea!”

“Oh hush it, I’m nothing that special” she blushed.

 

                                                                                                                             Too be continued... kind of;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it anyway:D Xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week late, but it's longer than the first three chapters;) I started writing today and it just went smooth, whoa.! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Niall will come into the story asapXD

“It smells really nice, Greg” she complemented him when they walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

“Thanks, it’s just regular Irish stew, to be honest” he smiled at her.

“It’s probably quite different from what you know,” Bobby stated.

Andrea laughed, “Yes, it is! But I love food, so I’ll try and eat anything.”

“Good! We like people with a good appetite.” Greg laughed.

-x-

“The food is really good. And I have to say, Niall and you don’t really look a like but still it’s like ‘okey these two are definitely brothers, no doubt about it’ It’s funny.” Andrea brought up after she finished half of her meal.

“Are you going to keep complimenting me on my cooking? I’ll probably steal you away and keep you in our house” he laughed, “you’re excited to meet my little brother?”

“If people keep asking me that question I’ll start punching them, yes you too Greg” she chuckled with a shy smile on her face, “I’ll try my best to play it cool” she winked and took another spoonful of stew.

“Good, no doubt you won’t be able to. Some already flip when they see me or dad.”

“Some are crazy maniacs,” Andrea stated with a slight smile.

-x-

After a cup of tea at 9, Andrea thanked Greg and Denise for the warm welcome and clean clothes and Bobby for having her for a small year, and called it a night, jetlag started to kick in more than expected.

Putting her long curly black hair into a messy bun on her head, pulling her t-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra.

_Omg... sweet! Nice to finally get that stupid thing off._ She laughed at her own thoughts.

 

Getting the big shirt and shorts on to sleep in, brushed her teeth and jumped underneath the comfy thick duvet.

-x-

A soft voice from outside her room waked Andrea, a nice and bright sunbeam streamed through the window.

“Andrea? You up? Want to have some lunch?” Bobby was at her door.

“Eh” she looked at her alarm clock; _wow it’s only ten, but guess it's for the better,_ “sounds good.”

“Good to hear! See ya down in a bit,” he laughed, Andrea heard him take the stairs down.

She jumped out of bed into the bag Denise left with her.

_No sweats, shit..._

She didn’t felt comfortable in going down in just her shorts and t-shirt; she made her bed quickly by putting the covers straight. Opening the door, tiptoeing over the hallway to the other side. Not really understanding why she was being so quit, she wasn’t like breaking into somebody’s house.

Placing her hand over the doorknob to the bedroom. She didn’t felt completely right about it, but she knew for sure he had them in his closet.

She opened the door and stepped into Niall’s bedroom.

_I hope he’s not going to kill me for this: I don’t want that to happen. Just no._

The room was neat and clean, just like she expected from him, but was still amazed. Any other nineteen-year-olds bedroom wouldn’t look so nice and tidy.

_Special little snowflake he is._ She grinned and opened some drawers.

_Okay, don’t be tempted Andrea! Go straight for the sweats, nothing else!_

She quickly closed the one where he stashed his boxers and socks, applauding herself for being so strong.

At the third drawer she found what she was looking for, taking a play grey one.

_I bet still expensive as hell._

Slipping the shorts over her hips, bum and legs and put the sweats up on her legs and over het hips, tying the waistband a bit tighter. Walking out of the room closing the door behind her and getting downstairs.

_I just changed in Niall Horan’s room; you can so take that the wrong way._ She smiled inside walking into the living room getting to an abrupt halt.

 

There were boys in the living room, just casually siting on the couch and chairs.

 

They all looked up when they noticed her freeze up a meter away from them, she immediately felt very conscious about what she wore and looked just coming out of bed.

“Andrea! You must think ‘what the hell do they do here?’” Bobby laughed, leaning onto the wall between the kitchen and living room. 

She looked at him getting her to look away from the boys, “Well euhm… yeah tiny bit.” Andrea smiled.

“They’re friends of Nialler, and just wanted to say hello. Oke they wanted to see who was staying more than just saying hi. They don’t bite, I assure you that.” Bobby winked and turned on his heals back into the kitchen.

The boys laughed at Bobby’s remarks and looked back at her.

She got this innocent smirk on her face and said, “So this is like a meat inspection?”

“Wouldn’t want to call it like that, but yeah, kind of sort a.” One of them laughed.

“Can you guys come back later then? This is like not the best time” pointing at her outfit.

“Ya look fine! Love the sweats.”

“He’ll love it too.”

“Who?” Andrea wasn’t following their little one on one’s.

“Damn, really? Niall.”

“He wouldn’t mind me borrowing them until I get some of my own?” 

 

_Do not react on that one, don't let that get to yourself. Not GOING to happen._

 

“Absolutely not! You’re probably aloud to keep them, you look fit like this.” There was a polite smile on his lips.

“Oh ey, I’m Sean” he got up and Andrea took a step foreword.

“Hi Sean, I kind of already know you” she smiled a bit embarrassed that she admitted it just like that.

“Ahah, so you are a fan?”

“Yes, but not a crazy one, I can assure you” she laughed.

 

 _These small little lies come out to easy._ She got her attention back to the room.

 

“And the other lads are; Darragh, Dylan and Brad. Don’t take everything serious when it comes out of our mouths, that’s the only advice I can give you.”

Andrea moved pass him and shook their hands introducing herself to them.

“You’re staying for lunch?”

“You’re okay with that?” Darragh asked.

“Yea, why not? You’re all here anyway. If Bobby doesn’t mind, of course.” Raising her volume so that Bobby would hear it.

_Not my house, not my rules._

“No problem babe, those boys are like sons to me.” He yelled from the kitchen.

-x-

After lunch the boys went playing some X-Box.

“The're  around here a lot?” Andrea asked Bobby who was at the opposite side of the table.

He looked up at her, “Yeah, mostly weekends it’s packed in here with the lads.”

“Isn’t that a bit weird?”

“Definitely not, it’s one big family. And they miss him a lot too.”

“He seems like a good friend, still having them as his centre group of friends.”

“I know it's not very objective coming from me, but he’s a very good lad, nice, social and well behaved. Good boyfriend and will be some great husband material” he smiled proudly about his son.

“Not very objective no, but I’ll take your words as the truth.”

“You’ll find out yourself, too. So you can take them for now and get your own opinion later, and I’d like to hear about it.”

She smiled, “I’ll do and report.”

“Oh btw, maybe it’s a bit early or something. But I wanted to discuss this with you.”

“Just shoot, pretty comfortable around here so it’s probably nothing too bad.”

“Rules around the house with dates and stuff. It’s all up to yourself, never been the dad with strict rules; you won’t have a curfew or anything. You’re allowed to bring boys home whatever, if it doesn’t go out of hand and happens too often.”

Andrea listened and her heart melted, her dad was really awesome but she would take Bobby as hers in a sec. He was so nice and open; she loved it.

She knocked her head telling him she was listening and taking it all in.

“But mostly I want to tell you that if something happens, if it’s something with a guy or anything else. Please tell me, we have to trust each other. I really don’t want anything bad happening, but something does happen, tell me. I need you to promise me that.”

Andrea was out of words, “Ye-yes I promise, definitely. But don’t worry I haven’t really been too busy with dating, guys and stuff” slight blush forming on her face.

“You’re dad must be one happy lad.” He laughed.

“Yes, when he hears stories of some of my girlfriends he goes like ‘I’m so happy my Andy doesn’t interest herself in stuff like that, yet’” she laughed.

\---------------

Darragh: “Lad!! You awake already”

 

Niall: “Ey man, why ya calling fool?”

 

Darragh: “I’m at your house”

 

Niall: “Ah keeping the ol’ Da some company?”

 

Darragh: “Yeah, but more checking out the girl staying at your place”

 

Niall: “Huh?”

 

Darragh: “Ya dad didn’t tell you? He signed up for this student exchange program. And he got a call like two weeks ago that there was this girl going to study in Dublin and needed housing. Thought ya knew man!”

 

Niall: “Oh shit, yeah he did. But didn’t realise she was there already. You and the lads went meat checking?”

 

Darragh: “That’s funny, she said the same to us”

 

Niall: “And?”

 

Darragh: “Fit, I’d say”

 

Niall: “Well good I’m coming home next week?”

 

Darragh: “Yeah and she’s fun to hang around, nice one. You’ll like her. But hey she’s coming to the room, speak soon bud!”

 

Niall: “Talk to ya later! Bye”

\---------------

“What are you guys playing?” she walked in and plopped on the couch in between Darragh and Brad.

“Call of Duty, nothing for you I guess” Brad smiled.

“Oh shut it, Brad. I play Fifa, so this can’t be too hard, can it?”

“Ya play Fifa? Up for a tournament in a couple?”

“I’ll take that challenge.”

“We’re going to the pub tonight, go with us. Meet some more of our friends and girlfriends, will be fun.”

Andrea didn’t know, doubt showing on her face.

“If you don’t enjoy yourself one of us will bring you here, no biggie.”

“lf I lose with Fifa from all of you boys I have to buy a round. If I don’t, you’ll pay me a few rounds. Deal?”

“So you’re coming with us, awesome, you’ve got yourself a deal!” Brad nudged his shoulder against hers playfully.

She laughed and took Brad’s controller. About two hours later Danielle walked into the room.

“Andrea? You’re enjoying yourself, ey?” She laughed when she walked in on the scene, Andrea’s hair still a mess and not dressed yet, on the couch with 4 boys completely into a game.

“Heh?” Andrea looked up, “oh hi Danielle!” she threw the controller into Dylan’s lap, “you can play out the match. DO NOT MAKE ME LOOSE!” she chuckled.

“I would Nevah!”

“Yeah whatever, you’re still an Irish lad who always fancies a pint. Best if it’s free.”

“Dude… she’s already on to me, damn.” Dylan pouted.

“Ya better know that, Hayes!”

-x-

“Did you hear anything about you’re suitcase?”

“No”, they walked into the kitchen where Bobby was reading the newspaper, “we haven’t heard anything from the airport, right?”

“No, I will call them in a bit. But just in case go shopping with Denise.”

“Great, we’ll get going than?” she looked at Denise.

“Get ready first you mean?” Denise smiled.

“Ahhh you don’t like my look of today?”

“Beautiful, for you’re bedroom and hanging on the couch with the lads, definitely likeable.” Denise grinned.

“I’ll get changed, be back in a bit.” Andrea quickly fled out the room and up the stairs.

Getting some skinny black jeans on, combined with a white tee and her all-stars. Brushed her hair quickly and fixed it with her fingers.

Grabbed her leather jacket and walked back down.

“Ello there!”

“Better!”

“You mean even better? Damn you’re fit.” The boys playfully played at her.

“Funny lads, very funny. Now go call you’re girlfriends, perf's.” She spat at them with a big smile on her face, sticking her tongue out.

Bobby passed Denise a pay card, which caught Andrea’s eye. He wasn’t going to do that, right? Pay for clothes?

_Not going to happen._


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea talks to Niall (sober and drunk) and Darragh being adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Halleluja for the long weekend! Hope you like it! X

“Slept okay tonight?” They walked in the shopping street of Dublin.

“Yes, I did. But still tired, it’s early in the morning at home.” Andrea smiled at Denise, walking into a store.

“You miss home already?”

“Mwa, not really. Bobby looks like my dad. In the way he is. Had breakfast together, just like at home.”

“Good! I love Bobby. He’s such a great guy; Greg has a lot of him. He was so nice to me from the start.”

“Okay where do you want to go? Topshop, Forever21 you name it and we have it.”

“So I need jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket or something. And shoes?”

“Yes, and something to wear to the pub tonight?

Andrea looked up, “Not going really fancy, I think I’m not even allowed in there yet.’ She laughed.

“You are in Ireland, honey. The boys will get you in without blinking. And you’re not from here, really helps too” she smiled at her.

“Topshop?” Denise put her hand on Andrea’s arm leading her into the store.

-x-

They were at the cash desk when Andrea got her debit card out of her wallet, ready to pay the full bag of clothes. Which cost her more, than desired, but it all fit her like heaven.

“You like to pay with card?”

“Yes I do” Denise answered for Andrea, holding a card in her hand.

_Bobby’s card!_

“No Denise, serious! You’re not going to pay my clothes” she placed her hand on Denise’s, keeping her from swapping the card through the pin device.

“Andrea! Serious! Bobby and I got it.” She winked her and paid the clothes.

“You guys shouldn’t have done that for me. That’s crazy, I’m going to pay you back.”

“No you’re not. It’s fine like this. Forget about it. From what were you going to pay this, honey? You need a whole wardrobe; you paid a lot for the plane tickets, and for the housing at Bobby’s.”

“I have to search for a job, anyway.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Restaurant, Nando’s or something. Been there ones in Washington and I love it!”

“Nando’s is definitely a favourite from the Horan’s. You fit in perfectly.”

Andrea laughed, “I do feel comfortable around you guys. So it’s probably true.”

After getting some more clothes and two pair of shoes they ate some lunch and went back to Mullingar.

-x-

Bobby wasn’t home; there was a note on the table in pretty handwriting.

 

Hi Andrea, I’m at my brothers. Had to repair something at his house, you’ll be okay for a   while? If not just ask Denise to keep you company, she definitely wouldn’t mind! Bobby.

“You want me to keep you company?”

“No, no I’ll be fine.”

She said goodbye to Denise and thanked her 1000 times for the shopping trip and paying for her, telling her again she shouldn’t have done that.

“Shut up about it!” She laughed, hugged Andrea and walked to her car. Waving at Andrea in the doorpost when she drove off.

She turned on her heels and closed the door behind her.

_Okay, let’s find something Bobby would love to get as a gift for paying her clothes._

 

Andrea went on a search, for his hobbies or something he was proud off. Only she found was that he was really proud of his sons, both of them.

_That’s not helping me, really._

After an hour of going through the house she sat down on the couch, closing her eyes.

When she was slipping into a dream she startled awake by the telephone ringing.

She got up and answered.

 

Andrea: “Bobby Horan’s place, with Andrea.”

Niall: “Oh hey, Andrea! It’s Niall.”

Andrea: “Oh hiii, how are you doing?”

_Breathe Andrea, breathe… in and out. F’n Niall is on the phone talking to me… breathe._

 

Niall: “Doing good, how about you?”

Andrea: “Apart from needing a whole new wardrobe cause my suitcase got lost, I’m perfectly fine.”

Niall: “Serious? That’s sucks hard time.”

Andrea: “Yeah it does, but you’re lovely soon to be sister- in law took me shopping this afternoon.”

Niall: “She’s sweet ey? Heard you met the lads?”

Andrea: “She totally is! Like I want a sister like that. I did, you got a nice group of friends.” She laughed.

Niall: “They certainly liked you.”

Andrea: “They talked about me?”

Niall: “Euhm… no!” he started chuckling, “yea they did.”

Andrea smiled from ear to ear; hearing him laugh over the phone was the best thing.

Andrea: “Guess you are looking for your dad?”

Niall: “Yea, where is Roberto Horiano?”

She started laughing: “Roberto Horiano?” she regained her composure, “he’s at you’re uncles, don’t know when he will be back.”

_S_ _he has the cutest laugh I’ve heard in some time,_ Niall smiled at his thoughts.

 

Niall: “Ahah, tell him I ringed him, okay?”

Andrea: “Definitely will do!”

Niall: “I’ll see you next week, I guess!”

Andrea: “You probably will! Bye, Niall.”

Niall: “Bye!”

Andrea hang up and placed the phone in his dock. A squirm left her mouth, jumping up and down in excitement through the living room.

_Omg, Omfg! Niall… somebody HELP me!_

She let herself fall on the couch and laughed at her own reaction. She was such a weirdo sometimes.

Not long after she had hung up Bobby walked into the house.

“Andrea? You’re in here?”

“Living room” she moved so she was seated on the couch not laying like she owned the place.

“How was the shopping trip?”

“Great, I’ve got quite a wardrobe together! But I’m going to pay you guys back, don’t worry about that.”

“Denise already told me you were going to start about that. You really don’t have to, honey.”

She smiled, not starting an argument cause just like Denise he was going to win. They were so good verbally; she noticed that in all the Irish she met.

-x-

They ate dinner on the couch in front of the TV cause of sports.

When Bobby looked at the clock. “Andrea you should get changed, the boys are picking you up in a bit.”

“Huh?” Andrea looked up, her day- dreamy personality made Bobby laugh. She could be in the room but he knew her thoughts were definitely not.

“You’re a bit absent quite a lot, it’s amusing.”

“My dad still laughs at me too” she laughed and got up from the couch, “oh sh…”

“You’re allowed to curse a bit, don’t worry” he laughed with her swallowing the s word, “but what is wrong?”

“Niall called, wanted to talk to you. And I promised him to tell you, and I forgot!”

“How late did you call?”

“10 minutes before you walked in.”

“Darling, that’s only a few hours ago. Don’t stress about things like that. If he thinks it takes to long he’ll call back himself.”

“Good to know, cause I’m chaos sometimes and will forget things.”

She went upstairs and changed into the black high-waist jeans she bought paired with a white t-shirt, which had two transparent pieces along her sides and white Nike sneakers.

Andrea didn’t bother with lost of make-up, getting some liner on her eyelid and some layers of mascara, finishing it off with some lip-gloss on her lips. No need for foundation, blessed with good skin.

_Looking okay. Doesn’t stand out too much. How do girls dress while going out here, anyway??_

Her thoughts wondered, not wanting to be underdressed.

_That’s awkward._

“Andrea!! Get down here!!! We are waiting!”

_Darragh?_

“Darragh, if you’re going to speak to me like that, ya can forget it.”

“Please??”

She came up at the stairwell to see Darragh standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“See now you’re being nice, and yes Darragh I’m coming.” She took two steps at the time.

“Ready?”

“Yup, let me say bye to Bobby.”

Andrea walked to the living room and popped her head around the corner, “I’m off, maybe see you tonight?”

“I won’t count on it, knowing those boys” he laughed, “have fun. See you at breakfast.”

‘Oh okay! Bye!”

_Where am I getting myself into?!_

-x-

In the pub they met up with the boys (Sean, Dylan and Brad) and Kayla, Sean’s girlfriend and Shannon and some more people, she didn’t remember their names. To be honest she knew about the girls, Shannon being one of Niall’s best friends.

“What do ya want to drink?”

“Diet Coke, thank you.”

“You’re not drinking a plane Diet Coke, are you?” Shannon smiled, “c’mon have a drink with us.”

“I never had a drink in my entire life.” Now she got all the attention from everyone at the table.

“What?”

“I’m not eighteen, friends don’t drink either and my parents definitely wouldn’t let me drink until I reach the drinking age in Columbia.” She felt her head turn warm and red, looking down slightly.

“Are you against drinking?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Well, a Malibu Diet Coke for you than.” Sean smiled.

-x-

“I t-tthink this wasn’t a good idea” Andrea slurred leaning on the table with her elbows, head in her hands. She had three Malibu Cokes and agreed to two beers after that (which tasted horrible with the first but Andrea liked the taste after she finished her second). Making her completely wasted and lost.

“You okay?” Brad asked, placing a hand on her back.

“Yeaahh but everything is a bit blurry and turning around double when I move my head, that normal?” she looked at him, her eyes red, big grin on her face.

“After 5 drinks? Highly doubtful, but yeah the symptoms are normal, you’re drunk babe.” Brad laughed.

“Not fu-unnyyy!” she said trying to sound normal, failing terribly. Andrea stood up holding onto the table.

“Where are you going?”

“Toilet,” a hiccup leaving her mouth, her entire body moved along with it.

“I think you need help.”

“Nah I don’t.” She said laughing.

 

_I’m not a helpless baby girl…_

 

She turned, her hands leaving the table. Taking two steps.

_See?! I’m doing abso…_

She stumbled over her own feet, without even realising it. And before she knew it she was on the floor, face flat.

“Oh shit”

“Fuck”

All kind of curse words flew over the table, the girls at her side in no time. Well she wouldn’t be able to tell, her sight spinning like being on carousel on the fair.

“Honey, you’re hurt or something?”

“No, I’m fine” she grinned, Darragh and Sean pulled her up.

“Still have to go to the toilet” she smiled.

“Kayla and Shannon will go with you.”

“Thank you, and will you bring me home? She suddenly felt really tired and a bit sore, wanting and needing a bed.

“I will honey, I promised Bobby to bring you home safe.”

Kayla and Shannon supported her by her waist and took her to the toilets.

“You’re really okay, sweetie?”

“Tired and dizzy.”

“We’ve been there, believe us, we’ve been there.” Kayla smiled at Andrea.

_They are nice._

“You two are really nice, to somebody you don’t know. You all are fun and nice to be around.” “Not like this all the time!!” Andrea added.

“Thanks babe, we know, we’ll get some lunch or go shopping sometime soon. So you can get to know us a bit better.” Shannon smiled.

-x-

In the cab to Bobby’s place, Darragh held her hand, his thumb caressing her skin. Trying to hush her miserable sounding moans which were leaving her lips.

“Once you’re in your bed or on the couch and had some water, you’ll feel better, Andrea. I promise”

“Mmm,” she wanted to believe him, but at this moment just couldn’t.

He really felt for this girl, she was nice and had a great night out having fun. But they were the ones buying the drinks, and they kept buying her drinks without asking her how she felt. Of course she wasn’t going to decline the drinks put in front of her nose.

His phone ringing made him stop thinking, letting her hand go, getting it out of his pocket.

 

Darragh: “Ey lad!”

Niall: “Darragh! On you’re way home from the pub?”

Darragh: “Yeah, well on my way to Bobby’s.”

Niall: “Why something wrong? I just talked to…”

Darragh: “You’re da is fine, just…his guest isn’t.”

Niall: “Andrea? What did ya do, ya eegit.”

Darragh: “No- thing!”

 

Andrea slapped him, with no force at all but Darragh was amused. “Auch!” he laughed.

 

Niall: “What was that and why do I not believe you?”

Darragh: “She hit me, okay she never drank before.”

Andrea: “Got me drunk.” She breathed.

Niall: “What did she say?” Niall laughed.

 

Darragh put the phone on speaker and moved it to her.

 

“Repeat what you said.” He knocked to phone. 

Andrea: “They got me drunk.”

Niall: “They got you drunk??”

Andrea: “Yes” she sighed, “and I love you.” Which made Darragh grin.

Niall: “That’s not too bad right? Ya love me?” he chuckled.

Andrea: “It’s not nice Nialler, it’s horrible, I’m feeling pret-tty bad.”

Niall: “You’re going to call me Nialler?”

Andrea:

Niall: “You know what, Andrea?”

Andrea: “Uhuh.” Her eyes were slowly closing.

Niall: “Darragh is getting you home, and than when you wake up from a long good sleep. My dad will have made you the best breakfast you ever had! Will make a feel good in an instant” his voice sounding comforting.

Andrea: “Mmm he’s nice, thank you.”

Niall just laughed his big laughter and said bye to Darragh.

-x-

In the hallway, Darragh stopped and let Andrea lean against the wall. Getting one hand through his hair. Okay, he’s not going on the couch, but letting her walk the stairs is going to be hell.

“What are you doing, Darragh? I’m getting cold.”

“Thinking.”

“O.”

He put one arm around her waist and got one under her knees, lifting her up from the ground. Andrea got her arm around his neck.

Darragh took the steps very careful making sure his balance was right, making sure he wasn’t going to drop her or that both of them would be laying at the bottom of the stairs.

Opening the duvet with one hand, still holding her against him, laying her down on the bed. Getting her shoes off, tucking her in under de duvet.

He went to the bathroom and came back with a bucket and a glass of water putting it next to her on the bedside table.

“Andrea?” he pushed her shoulder softly.

“Yes Darragh?”

“There is a bucket and some water, okay? I left a light on in the bathroom for you, in case you need to go there.”

She knocked her head “yes”, her eyes closed, her breath becoming more even and slow.

He got some hair out of her face with his finger and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leaving the room, writing a note for Bobby and put it on the table for him to find. Locking the door behind him.

“What a night.” He breathed, walkin home with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Don't be fooled;) Darragh and Andrea isn't going to happen;p


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot, but wanted to give you and Andrea something;) Can't seem to find and have the time to really sit down for my fanfics and write a long chapter:# Hope you like it!! Xx

Bobby! You’re guest is quite, quite far away in her sleep when you wake up I guess. There is a bucket and some water next to her bed already. She’ll probably needs some aspirin and a good old fashion breakfast from the one and only Roberto Horiano! See ya!

Ps. tell her we’re sorry…. again. Darragh

He started laughing when he read is, he waited until it was 11 before cooking some good breakfast, the smell always went through the whole house, Niall always woke up by it, so he guessed that it should work for Andrea too.

And it did, she was wearing Niall’s sweats and a plane t-shirt, her hair a complete mess. Her face pale and her normal big brown eyes were small. Andrea sat down at the table, Bobby turned from the stove.

“Good morning” it didn’t left her mouth with confidence, forcing a smile on her lips.

“Good morning to you,” he looked at her leaning her elbows on the table her head in her hands, “awh baby, how drunk did they get you.”

“I don’t remember” she breathed, “I never drank before, so that is the main problem, I guess.”

“Oh, does you’re head hurt badly?”

“Ye-eah, and you’re food smells so good, it is making me hungry.” She smiled with a little laugh.

“Great thing it’s making you feel hungry, means your body is taking it quite well!” he smiled and turned back to his breakfast, plating it up for her.

“Here ya go, coffee or tea with it?” he put the plate in front of her noise and gave her a knife and fork.

“Tea, thank you Bobby, really thanks.”

“Haha no problem, I kind of enjoy this, caring for people.”

“You do? You miss you’re sons in the house?”

“I 100% do, miss them every single day, mostly Niall. Not that he is my favourite but he’s my youngest, ya know. Greg has definitely got the age where you leave you’re parents house to settle and stuff. Niall on the other hand is just 19, but left my house when he was like 16.”

“My parents would so not like it either, they already had some issues with this. And what about you? You’re not alone all the time right?”

“Are you asking me about women?”

“Yeah I am,” she grinned.

“There is this beauty, yeah, I’d like to have by my side.”

“Why isn’t she by your side??”

“Why are you so nosy?”

“Cause I’m just natural curious.”

“Maybe you’ll meet her at the BBQ next week.” He smiled and took a bite of his breakfast.

“BBQ?”

“Yeah that’s a homecoming thing with Niall, if I ask him what he wants to eat when he comes home, he always wants a BBQ with everybody around.”

“Well I can’t wait, now.” She grinned at him.

“I bet, nosy.” He smiled.

Andrea giggled and they ate their breakfast further in silence.

 

-x-

 

“So I made a list with supplies you need for school, I getting it for you today and having some things to do in the city, you’re coming along or planned something else?”

“I was planning to search for a job, but I can came along with you, sure.”

“You want to work?”

“Yes! Of course, I’ve got some savings but that won’t hold a year.”

“That is totally true, waitress?”

“I was thinking about that, yes! But I can do that tomorrow too!” She smiled.

“No honey, serious. I’ll drop you off in the city to walk around and walk into some café’s, lunchrooms, dinners.”

“Can you first drop me off at Nando’s?”

“Sure thing, that would be awesome, to work there.”

“You guys love Nando’s so much, it’s ridiculous.” Andrea had to laugh: it was fascinating to her. The whole Horan family was madly in love with the food from Nando’s. She never ate it, yet, so she wouldn’t know to be honest.

“You will get it, once you’ve had it! I swear on my life!” Bobby laughed.

 

-x-

 

“Good morning, welcome to Nando’s, can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Andrea and I wanted to ask if you guys could need a new staff member.”

“Well, maybe you’re lucky! This girl got fired today cause she stole money and the manager is still here. If you’d like you can speak to him, like now?” she girl behind the bar sweetly smiled sounding enthusiast.

“Euhm…”

_Go for it! Go for it!_

“Sure! Why not right?”

“I’ll get him for you!” she was gone before Andrea realised, to come back with quite a young looking guy to be the manager.

_But what do I know, right?_

“Hi there! Kelsey here told me you were interested in becoming a waitress?”

“Yes, yes I am!” she smiled enthusiastic and shook his hand.

“If got some time now, so if you would like to do you’re interview now it would be great.” the manager called Kevin asked her with a smile.

“That would be great.”

 

-x-

 

“Thank you for applying and having this conversation with me, Andrea. Is it oké if I call you tomorrow to tell you if you get the job or not?”

Andrea was a bit confused; the interview went great in her opinion and now this?

He noticed the concerned look in her face and smiled, “Don’t worry to much, ey? I just have to talk to the higher boss. Cause you don’t have any experience as a waitress or any kind of job.” His smile genuine, trying to tell her she was almost sure of getting the job.

“Thanks, I’ll be waiting for your call!” she smiled, they shook hands and she walked back out.

\-------

Bobby: “Hi Andrea. Any luck already?”

Andrea: “Bobby! I’m like 95% sure they want me at Nando’s!!”

Bobby: “That’s amazing, babe! Going home?”

Andrea: “Yeah, getting on train to Mullingar in 10 or something.”

Bobby: “Good, you’re going to be fine? Like with the train and buss and stuff.”

Andrea: “You explained everything perfectly, so I should be good! Otherwise you’ll get a call from me or somebody to pick me up somewhere not being Mullingar.”

Bobby: “Haha I hope that doesn’t work, do ya want anything special for dinner?”

Andrea: “Whatever you want really doesn’t matter for me!”

\-------

She got home in an hour, made herself some lunch and decided she was going to clean up the kitchen for Bobby. Getting her IPod ears in, getting some good tunes on. When she was finished with the kitchen in no time she decided to just go through the entire house.

_Ooh I just want to show you off to all of my friends, making them drool on their chinny chin chins. Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight, baby be mine tonighhttt._

-x-

 

\-------

Niall: “Da! What are ya doing?”

Bobby: “Nialler, doing some roundups in the city. What about you? Ya in the car?”

Niall: “Yup, on my way to Mullingar.”

Bobby: “What? Mullingar, but you were suppo…”

Niall: “I know, I know, next week was the plan. Got bored, so early home call.”

Bobby: “Longer the better, son!”

Niall: “That’s what I thought!”

Bobby: “Andrea is home, I’ll call her to tell her you’re on the way.”

Niall: “Ya don’t have to do that, want see her reactions. Should be fun!”

Bobby: “Haha fine, don’t give her a heart attack thought, or scare her. She’s in my house for a year.”

Bobby: “And be nice, Niall!”

Niall: “I won’t give her a heart attack or scare her, and I’m always nice.”

Bobby: “Yes, nicest 19 year old I know.”

Niall: “You know it!”

 

\-------

She didn’t hear the door open and close, vacuuming the living room, her IPod on the loudest volume. A soft knock on her shoulder made her jump, dropping the vacuum cleaner out of her hands onto the floor. Turning around, scared of who came into the house uninvited.

_Ohhh shit…_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's home! This one is just a short one. X

She was quiet, quickly regaining her posture when she noticed she was quiet for ‘too’ long.

“Oh hi” she pushed a lock out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling up at him. When she took a step foreword, Niall saw it happening. Her foot got stuck behind the vacuum cleaner hose, making her body take a downfall to the ground. He was too late to catch her; she was already on the floor before he could react.

“Fucking hell, auch.”

Two big but delicate hands were placed under her upper arms, lifting her little frame up with ease.

“You okay?” he held in his laugh.

“Ye-ah, second time in 24 hours, isn’t THAT bad right?” she grinned.

“Impressive, very impressive.” He chuckled.

“Thanks for making me feel better about myself…not,” she smiled,

“I’m Andrea, but I guess you already figured that one out.” She held out her hand to him, to pull him away again.

“No hand shake?”

“I actually want to have a hug, if that’s okay?” she smiled, an adorable little blush forming on her cheeks.

He laughed,

_Thank god._

 

“I’m all for hugs,” ( _with a cutie like you)_ opening his arms, Andrea stepping into his embrace.

“Hi Andrea I’m Niall” she let go of his waist, “you’re a fan?”

“Yup, hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“No, as long as you won’t hang you’re walls full with posters of me or something.” He laughed, “that serious creeps me out”.

“Ahhh I was actually collecting all my posters and wanted to ask you’re dad if he wanted to help me hang them up… bummer” she pouted with a huge smile.

He liked her; she seemed sarcastic and funny.

“Should I let you finish the room? Did my dad already put you too work?”

“Haha yes you should, nah you’re dad seems quite the busy man and I had nothing to do, waiting for an important phone call. Setting my mind to something different.”

“What kind of phone call? You’re boyfriend?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

_Curious bastard._

“Boy…boyfriend?” she faked some hesitation, “no, definitely not,” Andrea grinned.

“Ooh ya are Single Pringle?! Awesome, you can join my club.”

“I would like that, The Single Pringles club” she laughed, picking up the vacuum cleaner.

He put his hands in the air as apology “I’ll now let you finish cleaning” a bright smile on his lips.

_Omfg… that smile, that’s like enchanting… enchanting when you see it in pictures, double enchanting when you see it in real life. And it’s right there in front of me._

“Ya okay, Andrea?” he lifted one eyebrow at her.

_Shit…_

“Uh? Oh nothing, something popped in my head.” Her cheeks getting a slightly pink colour.

“Like to share them?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Oka-ay, if you need anything I’m in the kitchen making some food. God I’m hungry.” Niall tuned on his heels and walked into the kitchen.

_Get a grip Andrea! GET A GRIP._

She put her IPod back in her ears and turned it on highest volume, in matter of minutes she forgot about that Niall, Niall Horan of One Direction was in the room next to her. Starting to sing a long out loud.

Niall looked up, placing his plate on the table and sitting down. Observing her, a grin on his face, amusement in his eyes.

-x-

Bobby walked in, when Andrea was just finished with the room, “You didn’t just cleaned up the room, did ya?”

“I did” she plopped one earplug out of her ear, “hope that’s okay.”

“That’s fine of course! But you shouldn’t have to, honey.”

“I will help in the household, I’m used to it. Doesn’t always goes with the most of excitement but I won’t be able to sit and do nothing.”

 “Okay, but don’t feel pressured. Is Niall in here already?”

 "Yes, kitchen” she knocked her head towards the kitchen.

 "Food?”

“Haha you know you’re son.” She laughed.

“Oh can you fill in these forms? It’s some paperwork for the municipality registration.”

“Sure” she took the forms from his hands after she put the vacuum cleaner back in the closet. Bobby walked into the kitchen receiving a big hug from his youngest son, Andrea sat down on the couch with the papers and a pen.

-x-

“So you met the new one?” Bobby looked at the living room, Andrea was frowning at a question, and it made him laugh.

“Yeah, she had quite a entrant” Niall smiled.

“Why?”

“She tripped when she wanted to introduce herself.”

“I only know her for two days but that sounds like her, a bit clumsy.”

“She is pretty.” Niall said not so loud.

His dad turned to him, his well-known lecture face, his mouth slightly open looking through his eyelashes to his son.

“What?!” Niall eyes got big, a smile on his lips, hands in the air.

“Niall James Horan, you’re not going after her. I don’t give a damn that’s she pretty in your eyes and she probably wouldn’t think twice if you would ask her out or something. What you’re not, not going to do.”

“Why not?” Niall peeked over his dad shoulder, looking in her direction. She glanced up from her paper, immediately into his eyes.

He smiled and Andrea gave him a small smile back. He wondered why.

“Niall!” his dad got his attention again, “I’m serious. She is going to be under my roof for a year, I’d like you to not.”

His dad was serious, Niall smiled, “Okay, oke. Fine! I won’t”, _for now_ , he thought.

“Good, thanks.”

“Am I allowed to be her friend?”

“Yes. Show her around town, maybe you can bring her to school tomorrow? I’m not being able to.”

“You trust me with her in a car.” Niall chuckled.

His dad laughed along, “You’re an idiot.”

Andrea walked in, Bobby and Niall stopped laughing. She looked up surprised, raising an eyebrow.

“Papers are all filled in. Is it okay if I make a sandwich?”

“Your home, you're allowed to act like it, Andrea.” He smiled.

“Okay, thank you” she walked to the fridge and opened it, examining all the food in there. Getting on her tiptoes to grab the mayonnaise from the upper shell, she was going for a healthy sandwich with some mayonnaise. Her shirt lifting up a bit, showing some skin of her hips.

Niall’s eyes trailed from her head to her toes, receiving a kick under the table from his dad, who shook his head at Niall.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little chapter. After this one the chapters will get longer again;) Hope you like it;) X

“You can’t drive me to school tomorrow, you know.”

“Why not, Andrea? My dad asked me to, so I’m bringing you.”

“Cause serious, they’ll talk you know.”

“You’ll make SOME entrance, this time without tripping or falling.” He chuckled.

“Niall it’s not funny, it’s not.”

“I’ll stay in the car, okay?”

“Oka-ay, but we still get attention cause of that ridiculous nice car you have” she smirked.

“It’s nice, huh?”

“Yeah it’s crazy.”

“Is that you’re phone ringing?”

She turned and saw her phone screen lit up on the couch.

“That is mine! Probably the guy from Nando’s.”

“Nando’s?”

“Yea, yea. Job interview.” She walked over and answered.

 

\-------

Andrea: “Andrea”

Kevin: “Hi Andrea, Kevin from Nando’s Dublin here”

Andrea: “Hi, good afternoon”

Kevin: “Good afternoon indeed. Well I believe you already had a feeling, but I think our conversation went great. And I’d like you to start working here ASAP”

Andrea: “Really?”

Kevin: “You didn’t think so?” he laughed.

Andrea: “Well, yes, no, you never know!”

Kevin: “When could you start?”

Andrea: “I want to say tomorrow, but I’ve got my first school day tomorrow. So maybe Wednesday?”

Kevin: “Wednesday is soon enough, you need to get settled completely, yea?”

Andrea: “Sounds good, how late?”

Kevin: “Normally shifts start at 6 but can you come in at 5? We can do the paper work, administration stuff.”

Andrea: “Sure! See you at 5 then. Thank you!”

Kevin: “See ya Wednesday!”

Andrea: “Bye!”

\-------

 

“I’ve got the job!” she cheered.

“What? You’re going to work at Nando’s?”

“Yeah, are ya jealous?”

“Hell yeah! But you’ll be so nice to bring some home for me and Bobby, right?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Haha sure! You want to go watch TV or something?”

“I never watch TV, to be honest.”

“You…never…what? So you don’t watch like epic known TV-shows?”

“Nope.”

“You’re life is probably such a bore” she grinned, “ah what the hack, you’re probably doing just fine. Movies?”

“Love movies!”

“What do you have in here?”

“Taken?” Niall immediately walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“That’s a good movie right? I haven’t seen it yet.”

“If it’s a good movie? Andreaaa, it’s the best movie ever, together with the Inbetweeners!” Niall patted the cushion on the couch next to him.

“We’ll see, let’s watch it and I’ll give my ratings.” She walked over and sat down next to him.

_Ooh…shit. Don’t be uncomfortable, just breathe and enjoy the movie. And Niall so close I can smell his scent._

 

-x-

He watches her watching the movie, having the time to observe al her little things. She would sometimes glance up at him and smile; he would give her a pretty smile and pretend to get his attention back to the screen.

_I_ _s he watching me? Serious Andrea? Haha you’re hilarious, he’s not watching you…idiot._

Andrea almost jumped when something on the screen startled her; it made Niall chuckled softly. Andrea looked up and sat up more turning towards him.

“What’s so funny, Horan?”

“You totally just shocked and it looked funny.” He laughed.

“It’s not, did you see that guy? He just totally popped on the screen out of nowhere with that gun!”

“Haha you’re cute. You want a pint?”

_I’m cute?_

She mouthed the words accidently.

“What?”

“Euhm no pint, definitely no pints for me” she plainly said, trying her hardest not to blush for almost getting caught.

“Oh yeah, are you going to tell me the whole story?” challenging cheeky smile on his face.

“Never, weren’t you helping yourself on a beer, l-a-d?” she passed back and started laughing.

Niall walked to the kitchen “I will get that story out of you…one day. Did Darragh hit on you?”

“A diet-coke good for ya?”

“Diet coke is good yea. No, why?”

“Nah- nothing, I just wondered, you seem be his type.”

“You should ask him, and than report back to me... of course. Maybe you’re dad had something to do with it.”

“What do you mean?” he was back in the living room, handing her the coke and sitting down again.

“I think you’re dad told them to stay off.”

“I’m pretty sure he instructed them a little bit. He’s protective.”

“You’re dad is a super nice guy, he really looks like my dad. Inside, haha.”

“You have pictures of you’re family?”

“Of course, they are on my laptop. I’ll get it if you want to see them. You don’t want to finish the movie?”

“Do you? I’d like to chat, have pint, and get to know you a bit. Seems fair right? Cause you already know everything about me.”

“So you’re going to tell me that there is no difference between Niall Horan from One Direction and Niall Horan from Mullingar?”

He started to laugh his well-know pretty and infectious laugh, the laugh that made her smile when she saw it on her laptop screen back home.

“There is barely any difference between the two, the first thing is that there is no Niall Horan from One Direction and Niall Horan from Mullingar, just Niall Horan.”

“Mmm I get that, you can tell about yourself when I get back with my laptop.  We’ll have a laugh at my horrible family pictures.”

“Now I’m getting excited, always in for a good laugh!”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends going around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, too long:# But with help of the lovely Andrea, who gave me a lot (if not all of it). Hope you like it! Xx

Andrea’s first week of school was done and it all went well, she did got some comments on “The Niall Horan from One Direction” driving her to school, who was she kidding? Thinking that car wouldn’t get noticed? Everyone knew it was Niall’s of course. But it made people talk to her and after the first few minutes talking about Niall they would get interested in her and have a chat. There wasn’t one day she was sitting alone at lunch breaks so all was good.

Saturday morning Niall woke her up by jumping next to her on the bed, that’s just Niall. Carefree, I’m comfortable and do whatever I want Nialler. She opened her eyes and grinned when she saw his head in the pillow.

_This is the life…_

 

“What are you doing?”

He lifted his head and looked at her, “I’m waking you up, taking you out to see Mullingar. Like a little tour around town. So get up, with your lazy booty and get dressed, breakfast is already made.”

“You’re taking me on a tour?”

“Yesssss, now get out of bed!” he lifted himself on his arms and crawled back off the bed, taking the duvet with him. “Hurry now!”

“Yeahhhh, be down in a few.” She laughed.

 

-x-

 

“Were walking?”

“Nope, normally would do it walking but want to go the city centre too. It’s easier to drive.”

“And you say that I’m lazy? Pfff look in the mirror.” Andrea laughed.

“Oh shut up. Da! We’re going out now.”

“See you two later.”

 

-x-

 

10 minutes later Niall parked the car and got out.

“Where are we?”

“First stop is this little park, it’s pretty but mostly we had some big banter ehere.”

“Really? You’re going to tell me?”

“Yes, Andrea, yes. You’ll hear all the dirty details.”

“Uuwwwl NIALL, leave the dirty ones out, haha. Just the good stories.”

“Okay okay, party pooper.”

They walked over the bridge to this little place with a stone ground and a picnic bench.

“This was THE place!” he laughed.

She laughed at his enthusiasm, “Here’s where business went down? Like what?” she sat down on a bench.

“First time drunk with the lads, first kiss, haha.”

“With the French exchange student?”

Niall looked up, raising an eyebrow in amusement “Yeah the exchange student. I’m so your favourite am I?”

It made Andrea blush, like fucking stupidly blush, looking down a bit before looking up in his eyes.

“You hadn’t noticed yet?” she said trying to keep it cool.

“Nah, you never really mentioned. You I would have got you for a Zayn-girl.”

“Zayn’s like fit, don’t get me wrong.”

“But?”

“You seem like more of a whole package? Cute, pretty to look at, your eyes. Don’t get me started about your eyes. Your like super social and make friends wherever you go, that’s like so nice to have.”

_Andy… Andrea stop it, you’re ranting off, telling him too much._

She broke her rant and the red on her cheeks was back, very prominent this time.

“Euhm…I… Sorry, I got a little” Niall interrupted her.

“Carried away? That was cute.” A little laugh escaping and a huge glistering smile on his face, “thanks I guess. It’s really sweet of you to say, good thing you’re a Niall-girl though. Haha no other girls allowed in my family home.” He reached his hand to her for her to take.

“C’mon let’s go to the city centre.”

She placed her hand in his, letting Niall help her up onto her feet and walked back to the car next to each other.

 

-x-

 

“So you’ve seen the shopping centre and stuff?”

“Denise showed me!”

“Did she show you the tower?”

“Nope? I mean we went shopping Niall, that’s no sight seeing” she chuckled.

“Well I’ll show you the tower than.”

“What’s the tower?”

“Just a building, nothing special. But you can go up to the top and than you’ll have the most beautiful view over Mullingar. You can see the whole town from up there.”

“You went there a lot when you were younger?”

“My dad took me there the first time, here to our left at the end of the street.” He turned into the alley, Andrea following him.

“And whenever we were into town because my mom went shopping we would go there to pass some time.”

“Do you remember you’re parents being together and happy?” her voice was soft and insecure, not knowing if he would talk about something like that with her.

He looked over his shoulder to her, Andrea’s breath hitched in her chest, but he just smiled and turned back and kept walking.

“Some, not like a whole lot, I was only five when they got divorced. But they are good now, like I guess better than when they were together.”

“Sometimes it’s the best, my best friends parents just got divorced cause they just couldn’t be nice or civil to each other. It still sucks though.”

“Sometimes it definitely sucked, but when you get older you get our own life and it gets less over the years in general.”

“And your stepdad?”

“Curious person?”

“A bit yes. If you want me to shut up or anything, just say so.”

“No I like curious people, Andrea! You get easy into a conversations with them.”

“Well you get a lot of ‘what the hell? That’s not your business, Andrea!’ thrown to your head.”

“Those people are stupid, you can also politely tell them that’s not something you want to talk about.”

“I would think so too.”

“But to answer the question, he’s a sound lad. Making my mum very happy for quite some years now.”

“She lives around the corner in London right?” Niall had opened the door and led her in.

“You should go first” pointing to the stairs.

“Why?”

“If you fall I can catch you, it’s quite a steep stair. I know it with my eyes closed but you don’t.”

“You’ve got a point.” Andrea placed her hand on the railing and started taking the steps, he was right. The steps were extremely steep especially going higher up to the top.

“My mum lived like 2 minutes away from me yea, I liked it.”

“Not anymore?” Andrea stopped and turned; too fast loosing her balance a bit. Niall grabbed her waist to steady her again.

“Keep looking forward, babe! Don’t want to throw us both down the steps.” He chuckled.

Andrea had no clue what was going on today, but there was like tension? Tension between them, every time their skin touched they would just look at each other, a bit too long for comfort.

She turned around and balanced herself again, Niall slowly removing his hands from her waist.

“I moved, have a house now. So mum is a bit further away now. It’s like a good thing, I think. Slowly moving further away from her, getting more independent.”

“Haha aren’t you like completely independent already?”

“You’re right about that, yeah. It sounds nice thought, right?”

“Yup, you put some thoughts to that one, didn’t you.”

“Nah not really. You getting tired already?”

“A bit, how long do we still have to climb these stairs?”

“I think we’re about there, maybe like two more?”

“TWO MORE? That’s not being there, damn I don’t like yoouuu.”

“You need a little push?”

“You want to touch the booty so desperately? I wouldn’t think you would be that type of guy.”

He stopped walking and completely crashed into laughter, the one you see when Louis once again changes the lyrics of Over Again.

“What?” she said laughing only a bit less then he was, his laugh was adorable, loud and infectious.

“Just like, you’re like innocent but so straight foreword sometimes, it’s really amusing.”

“Glad I’m amusing you Niall Horan, it’s an honour.” She chuckled and got up again, sprinting the last steps to the top.

Andrea could still hear is laughter, trying to regain his breath and taking the steps up.

When he reached the top she was quiet, her mouth open, taking in the view. The wind making a mess off her hear.

Niall came up and stood next to her, leaning his arms on the stones.

“It’s pretty, ey?”

“Pretty? It’s breath-taking beautiful.” She smiled, her voice not more than a whisper.

“Glad you like it, otherwise it would have been a climb for nothing” he smiled back and looked at the horizon.

 

-x-

 

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry. Are you?”

“Yes, I’m starving. We only had breakfast! We should definitely eat something.”

“Oh I know something. It’s the best.” Niall leaded her to and into a pub restaurant.

“What is it? It’s a cute place.”

“This is the best place to eat in Mullingar, we always have breakfast here if we eat out the door.

“What’s on the menu now? It smells so good in here.” He kept walking to the back of the pub, saying ‘hi’ to the people who called him from their table. All the staff welcomed him when he passed them.

“Hotdogs, like they are the best, THE best. I haven’t had one in months; they are so good, Andrea. You won’t believe what you missed all your life!”

“Now I can’t wait, they must be special to have you talking like this.”

“They are, you’ll wait.”

 

-x-

 

“Onmomnnnmmmm” she mumbled, taking a bite of her second hotdog. He had ordered two for both of them and Andrea had called him nuts for ordering so many. She was never going to be able to finish them. Niall had said that the second she would take a bite she would be able to eat a dozen. And he didn’t lie; they were simply delicious!

“Told you so!” he wiped his mouth with his napkin, shoving his empty plate away from him.

Andrea put her hotdog down and wiped off her mouth too, “Have to give you that, they are perfect. But I really can’t finish this last two bites of hotdog, you want it?”

Niall already reached over and took the hotdog of her plate and into his mouth.

 

-x-

 

“We should come back some time for a hotdog or a full meal, everything is really good here.”

“Yea that would be lovely Niall. Really.”

Niall paid, of course, she didn’t even have the change to pay for their lunch. And walked out of the pub, to the car.

Niall was about to get into the car when Andrea stopped him, softly placing her hand on his arm. Making him turn around.

“Thank you, it was really nice today” She got on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She couldn’t help the small pink blush on her cheeks when she stepped back.

Niall kept looking into her eyes, also a blush on his face.

_Is he blushing? Just like me? He is…my god he's so cute_

He smiled with a cute little laugh and shook his head, “It’s my pleasure. Think it’s time to go home.”

Andrea smiled and walked to the passenger car side, getting in beside Niall.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn over a year:0, sorry people! People that follow me on Tumblr will know that my love for Niall and One Direction have been on a "roller" coaster ride the past year. There it was, then it was gone. But here's a chapter for Andrea for Christmas and for everybody who is still interested.

Andrea and Niall got closer by the day that week and spent every day together, hung out with his friends in the weekend and watched lots of movies and TV shows together. On Sunday night he asks her if she wants to listen to possible songs for the new album and Andrea is starting to think she is living a dream. 

 

Can my fucking life get any better?! Nope it cannot.

 

“So what do you think?” 

“What do I think?! I can’t.”

“You can’t what? You can be honest, you have to be honest, and serious if you don’t like it you should say so.”

“No, no, omg Niall” she placed her hand on his, which was resting on the guitar, “it’s really, like really good and your voice…. is so so good. I love it.” 

“Ooh, oh yeah thanks” a flush reaching his cheeks, “it took me some time to figure out the chords and rhythm to the lyrics but it’s working quite well right?” 

“Fantastic! You’ve got more?”

“Thanks! I can believe it’s good but love to have feedback from others. Oh and I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, no problem. What is it?” 

“So I was browsing the net and ended up on Tumblr and I found one that could be yours?”

“Huh? What?” 

 

Oh whoops no. Here we go.

 

“You don’t have a Tumblr? Cause than it’s a weird consequence.”

“I do, but how…did you find it? And linked it back to me? There are no pictures on there.”

“Haha relax Andrea, relax” he pinched her side making her jump a bit, “it’s not THAT embarrassing, you’re very enthusiastic on there. Just like you are in person to be honest. Don’t stress, it’s funny.”

“No it’s not, definitely not funny, why did you have to noise around. I don’t like it” her face was in serious stress “mode” right now.

“Haha you’re being idiot. You and everyone else noises around in my life all the time. It’s normal for me. But c’mon, I serious don’t think badly of you right now, if you’re worried about that. Maybe I like you even better; you come across the exact same way online as you come over in real life. It wasn’t a secret you are a fan of us, anyway”

“A Niall girl!” he laughed, adorable, thinking about the fact the girl he has been spending time with was a "Niall girl" from the start, "you hid it quite well, like not freaking out and everything."

“I’m so embarrassed, but now I can say Niall Horan has seen my blog” she joked trying to look less serious about it.

“You haven’t posted about the family your staying at, about me nor my family.”

“No! Of course not, I would never! Ever.”

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s none of their business, it would be attention seeking, and very impolite. Don’t you think?”

“Yea it would be, but wouldn’t have blamed you for it or got angry about it.”

“It’s normal. Would you like it if some stranger lives with your dad and that person decides to just dump all kinds of information out in the open about the family?”

“No, absolutely wouldn’t like that. I like my privacy.”

“You’re also good at keeping your privacy and sneaking around.”

“Who says that? Tumblr?”

“Well the people behind the Tumblr's yes, and I agree.”

“How so? Tell me one thing I sneak around with?”

“Haha serious, Niall? Girls?”

“Girls? What about them?”

“You have had girlfriends no one knows about, officially, but we kind of figured it out by ourselves. But you will never let anything slip and play the happy Single Pringle ALL the time.”

It was quiet.

“Am I close to the truth, Nialler?”

“Can you name names?”

“Niall! You’re making it so uncomfortable, this is like the fan side and it should stay online. I only asked if I was close to the truth.” 

“Name names and I’ll answer. Nothing awkward about it. See it as friends discussing exes, flings or something.”

“Amy, 100% sure you guys had something going on and more recently Barbara, but that could have been just a fling and for fun” she debated with herself a little. 

“Well…”

“I’m right? Oh yeah buddy!” 

“Haha you’re such a goob! Amy and I dated for a few months but it just didn’t work out, scheduling and some other stuff. We’re still friends. No clue what me and Barbara “were”.”

“Super hot?” 

He looked at her and busted out in a giggly laugh, “you just sound like my friends!”

“Well she is super hot, Niall! I can definitely tell you in confidence that everyone on Tumblr was like ‘you go Niall Horan! Good score’.”

“Really? Isn’t it like they are possessive over us?”

“Nah Niall-girls are fine, my friend. 90% wants to see boyfriend Niall, like soon, they are really getting upset about it sometimes haha.”

“Oh that’s nice to hear, we do have the best fans.”

“You have the best fans, also no real drama between them individually and stuff.”

“Who from the boys have the most drama things?”

“Mmm I’m not really invested in those, but I guess Liam? He does some stupid things from time to time.” 

“Oh yeah that’s still a thing sometimes.”

“So… are you going to play some more songs? Otherwise I’m going to bed, need to be at college like crazy early hours.”

“Okay okay, I’ll start” he laughed and started to play a new song. It was even better than the first one he played. This new album was going somewhere extremely good if the whole album sounded like this.

-x-

“Andreaaaaa! Andreaaaa!”

 

Arghh are you serious?

 

“What?”

The door to her bedroom opened, revealing Niall in his sports clothes smiling from ear to ear.

“Good morning Columbian sunshine ya are! Let’s go, come out of your bed into your sport clothes. We’re going for a run.”

“Urgh I want to sleep as long as I can, Niall, I have like 8 hours at Uni today. It’s enough. Who are we btw?”

“Me, ma dad and you. He wants to run so we’re going to give him some company! C’mon, you have to. See it as bonding time with the family.”

“Oh yeah that sounds fantastic…at 4.30 in the morning” she looked at her alarm clock and sighed “...not” she laughed.

“We’ll see you downstairs in like 5 minutes? Great! Awesome you’re coming with us. I hope your ready, the Horan family is quiet fit.”

 

Oh I know that, don’t worry. I see your damn precious face and everything everyday.

 

Not entirely sure if this was a good idea she got out of her bed, put the first “sporty” shorts on she came across in her drawer and a short sleeved dry-fit Nike t-shirt. And a pair of Nike running shoes, the new pair Niall had giving her recently; they were walking through town when he stopped in front of the sports shop 

\--  
“Do you run?” 

“Sometimes, the problem is that it’s quite hot in Columbia most of the time and running in heat like that is the worst thing ever.” 

“We should get you some running shoes then! We can run a round together in the morning or afternoon. You can say a lot about the Irish weather but it’s great for some outdoor exercise, most of the time.” 

And so they walked in and bought a pair, Andrea was going to pay when the cashier laughed and knocked her head to Niall. 

“Already taken care of, luv. It’s all good.” The only thing Andrea could do is turn and look confused. 

“What? Isn’t your birthday coming up soon?”

“No.” 

“Oh my bet, I really thought it was like next week or something... Strange?” 

She laughed and forgot about it, she was going to pay him back the shoes at some point, anyway.  
\--

“Good morning!” Bobby was already standing below the stairs hopping on one foot to the other, warming up his legs.

“Morning Bobby!”

“Do you run without eating first?”

“Yea, no problem. We’re not running for like an hour or something, right?” she raised an eyebrow, crossing her fingers behind her back.

“Oh no! You want me to have a heart attack?”

“Absolutely not. I don’t know how to perform CPR, so that would be a real problem.”

“Haha, let’s go.”

-x-

At dinner that night it’s just Bobby and her, Niall is having dinner with Darragh and Sean and afterwards going out for some drinks.

After discussion the regular ‘how was your day?’ ‘Did you have to do something special at Uni’ a sudden more interesting question came up.

“So, Andrea?”

“Yes?”

“What about you and Niall?”

“What about me and Niall?”

“Where are you guys at?”

“Mm I don’t think I’m following you?”

“Well I guess I wanted to let you know that I told Niall he can’t get involved with you in matter of dating or stuff.”

“Oh”, she finally got 1 + 1 together about what he was asking, immediately feeling quite stupid for not getting it earlier.

“Like Niall would date me? That’s a bit silly, Bobby, don’t you think?”

He smiled because of the honest reaction of Andrea, “you would be surprised, and I know for sure he would.”

“Oh” she blushed and looked at her hands.

“But nothing going on?”

“Euhm… no, I mean, I guess you could say we’re friends. That’s weird to say right? I'm friends with Niall. So strange.”

“Haha, being friends is good. I don’t want to restrain you from anything but you have to realize that, I told Niall this too, that the fact is that you live in my house and if anything doesn’t go the way you planned. You still have to live in my house, and my son has to be able to come over whenever he wants without you or him being awkward or upset about it.”

“I get that. Absolutely no want or need for awkwardness.”

“Won’t force nature not to do his job but be thoughtful about the choice you make IF Niall makes a move or whatever you young people call it. Just think before you do” he smiled, like sweet and nice, like he didn’t want to disappoint her or anything.

 

This is surreal. Surreal is the right word, how the hell do I face Niall ‘normally’ when I have information like this?! His dad talked with him about not making a move, so Bobby must have noticed he was quite interested. Holy crap… holy fucking crap. 

Andrea thanked god that she didn’t bummed into Niall that night, she watched Love, Hate on TV with Bobby and was able to set her mind on something else than Niall. She didn’t know what to think or do right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Xx


End file.
